The Lycuem
by NeonStrom
Summary: SYOC is open! SYOC! Summary in inside!
1. Chapter 1

You probably haven't heard of The Lyceum in fact no one really has. There has always been the arcane whispers from the gaping shadows in the Department of Mystery of a school where its students have mastery of various types of lost magic, where the children have a natural magical ability much like what Muggles call a superpower that unless its somewhat suppress by an Object is uncontrollable but of course there has always been those who are foolish enough to blindly seek it unaware of the side effects. Well everyone always seems to forget that great power like the kind found at the Lyceum has always had a price and, on September 1st the few truly gifted students there learn their payment is long overdue and fate has sent someone to collect in blood. On the pale rose dawn of that day, not twenty four hours before the school opened its halls to their students for the start of a new year, most of the children there were tortured with a curse far worse than the Crucio curse and given slow and painful deaths by Voldemort's followers. Not a full day after eager first years were sorted into its five houses Balaur, Zane, Vasiliscul, Negrese, Umbre, most had fallen. The few survivors of massacre had no time to mourn for friends or siblings they lost nor their headmaster who last request was heard to all who were still safe and bared no dark mark "Get to Hogwarts!" ran out through the night before she fell, vastly outnumbered. Those who managed to survive on September 1st will show the wizarding world that Harry Potter isn't the only hero out there.

Okay then, that's the summary of my SYOC, I had to repost it so if you already sent one in don't worry it still counts. It seems like it's going to be a lot of fun, but please keep in mind that this is my first one so it isn't going to be perfect or anything. To my submitters or readers, if you have any ideas or anything that you would like to share please PM I and I do need male OCs. Some guidelines are:  
1. No Mary or Gary Sues  
2. Don't make your OC super powerful or super smart  
3. Weird names will be denied  
4. 2 OC max  
6. The story is going to be taking place in Harry's third year  
5. NOT EVERYONE WILL BE A MAIN CHARACTER. 6. Please send you're OC by PM  
7. Copy this on the top of your form "Teen titans, go!"

~Basic~  
Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Gender:  
Blood Status :  
Nationality:  
Hometown:  
Wand:  
Patrons:  
~Description~  
Eye color:  
Hair color & style:  
Scars, Tattoos or Piercings:  
Skin color and Face:  
Weight: Build:  
Clothing:  
PJ:  
~Personal~  
Personality:  
History:  
Family:  
Flaws in personality(more than one):  
Quirks: Fears:  
Hobbies: Favorite Foods:

~Hogwarts~  
Favorite Class:  
Least favorite class:  
The class they do best at:  
Life at school:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Love interest:  
~Other~  
How do you feel about your OC being a traitor to the Lyceum - meaning they willing allowed death eaters to enter and kill its students or joined to save their ass?  
How you feel about letting your OC die?  
The Lyceum was a small school meaning past drama between students, what about you're OC any drama you would like?  
The Lyceum had its own homemade type town but it varied its locations to depend on every student, where would your OC have gone?  
The students at the Lyceum were all able to use a type of Lost magic which is basically a magical ability that while can be controlled - with years of painful and scaring practice or an object that must be on or surrounding them at all time- and is extremely powerful which is only one side of that coin has negative side effects like a poisonous gaze but your OC blind because of it. So what you're OCs lost magic?  
Anything else?


	2. The Begining of the End

**Hello all my awesome readers, this is the first chapter of The Lyceum and I was wondering if you guys would mind telling me if you rather I write out the battle or skip over it and what you think in the form of Review or PMing. The forms are still open, so feel free to send in OCs.**

**Love**

**NeonStrom**

_A dim light illumined the once darken room, the light spread like a virus eating up what it could until the protection of the darkness was void and refused to mere shadows revealing a nearly all white room. The white tiles near the edge which had vast majority closes to the darkness caught the light boringly with no real sparkle that was worth no true attention other than how annoyingly clean and spotless they were, near the center the tiles were drenched in a dark red liquid with a distasteful coppery smell that overwhelmed the senses that was already spread thin revealing the tiles now barely tinted red. The center the liquid darken and thickened and as it flows down the body of a hooded figure, its shadow growing slowly at every passing second. A cruel smile made its way onto their pale skin as a taunting twinkle could be made out from the dark shadows around them as their hand reached out in front of them as the scenery shifted with the bloody tiles replaced with a prickly grass field dotted with black and silver flowers and grey blobs overlooking a vast expanse an evergreen forest. The blobs started to form corpses that wore Lyceum's uniform their eyes widen in fear, the various corpses parted slightly as their various undead voices replaced the silence._

"_Fate's judgment shall give way a crusade, _

_Where the imaginary becomes absolute where genius was thought to lie_

_For legion formed from the broken five will cause the secrets of shadows to unveil_

_the sides are Upon the founder grave a dragon sleeps and a diamond key laid in keep._

_The traito -"_

The rays of slivery moonlight illumining the large room streaming gently from the faded blue balcony door in the far left corner that tapped rhythmically with a slight breeze that brought the smells of autumn, even the gentle moonlight seem harsh to the newly awakened pale blue eyes of Danielle Carroll who was awakened by a sudden movement next to her and what she thought in early morning haze was a pillow snuggle against her chest. Even being deprived of her precious caffeine, she knew from far reaches of her mind that it was much too early in the school year for her pillow of all earthly things to smell like fresh Earl Grey tea lightly flavored with bergamots, slightly burnt ham, nor like the crispy earthy smell of fallen leaves but of course she who depended of on caffeine for any type of rational thought process before eleven in the morning didn't find it odd. It's wasn't until her "pillow" found the needed to get up from the comfy place on her small chest to her lower side causing a ticking sensation on her stomach, this caused Danielle who was giving a hearty attempt to return to her subconscious wonderland, to her reluctance's snap open her eyes once more exposing them to her surroundings.

The dark midnight blue ceiling was dotted with late summer sky showing off shimmering golden nebulas clouds of reds and blues spanning along middle with a treasure trove of million sliver stars forming an amazing replica of the sky above, the painted stars seemed to twinkle in the moonlight; the walls were decorated with an extremely detailed forest landscape showing the moss covered bark and the bugs hidden there, the dew drops on the tips of soft pink petals where fairies plucked red berries, a young centaur picking fruit along with its mother standing protectively in front of it not far from the herd, along with a large serene lake that mirrored the night sky where a mermaid appeared to be singing beautifully with her golden locks picked up by a breeze and beginning of green tail sparkling in moonlight seeing as the rest was covered by a wooden desk that seem boring compared to the scenery that laid hidden behind it. Danielle giggled as the tickling sensation continued down her leg, a large bump on her cover indicated were the fool who disturbed her sleep laid, Danielle swiftly kicked off her cozy cover revealing a large lynx like cat staring back at her impatiently with her large green eyes. She couldn't help but groan as she fell back on her pillow muttering angrily about stupid cats not letting her sleep, hearing that the mass of white and brown fur who was desperate to his mistress up and out of bed trotted to her face and pawed gently at her exposed cheek not wanting to piss her off as he successfully got her attention before he started mewing or talking as it would seem.

"_Get the hell up right now, something isn't right." _

"Why did I have to get out of all bloody cats in world did mine have to be so bossy?"

"_You're the one that bought me against that jackass's warning."_

"Shut up, Bo I'm up and will return you." She groaned at Bo who was looking at her skeptically before curling up safely in the pillow now that Dani had gotten the message as she slipped out of her cozy covers onto the freezing wooden floorboards, rubbing her eyes lazily as she trudged on forward after nearly tripping on her pair of dark blue men's sneakers that were scattered around her bedroom with no sense of urgency other than getting a pippin hot mug of a hot chocolate with cream sprinkled with a touch of cinnamon. She blinked her eyes several times in hopes of adjusting her eyes to the darkness of midnight, after a full minute her remaining traces of tunnel vision cleared she took this as a chance to search for the light switch which she found near the door as she restored light to the room she felt a small tap on her head as something fell down. She inwardly groaned as she caught sight of where her English Oak wand use to teetering perilously atop the red wooden door frame, this caused her to run her fingers through her messy raven locks nervously as she wondered aloud as she picked the wand up from the floor placing it safely in her wand holster "How the hell did the bloody thing end up there of all places?"

She weary glanced at her reflection in her wall length mirror; her waist length raven hair had its usual case of bedhead while her electric blue side bangs amazing remanded untouched during her usual nightmares, her pale blue almond shaped eyes stared back at her as she took in her aristocratic features like her full mouth and high cheekbones that boys had found rather pretty. She wore a plain white spaghetti straps shirt that she was sure the Headmaster would have a fit if seen that displayed her curves figure and her grey PJ pants with various quotes from Alice in Wonderland. As a cool breeze nipped at her arms as she reached for the door handle, she thought better of going out in the night with a proper covering, so she grab the first thing in her coat rack paying no mind that she wore the black and silver wispy cloak of the Umbra house as she went on her way in search for the perfect cup of hot chocolate.

The Umbra Lumina, one of the Lyceum's five house has always been a mysteries to the school itself, for there where only rumors of the house. It was until five years ago yesterday when said house which had never had claim on any victors in the L .O. R. D Cup, or The Regula Award, nor did for more than a thousand years did a student where its cloak, colors or live in the massive dorm which was more like a mansion.

A sudden loud noise from beneath black marble Grand Staircase caused her to stop in mid step her senses wide awake and on full alert. She took a step to right encasing herself in the protection that the shadows happily provided. _Calm down Danielle _she told herself _it's probably Sophie checking on me or one of those idiot from Balaur trying to get me back for giving them tails scales, wings and making them tiny, everyone else enjoyed it… until I turned most of them to their house's patron. Mental note: Never I mean NEVER do that again or anything like that to the Vasiliscu house, I don't need a hundred angry Basilisks plus Jorden's "pet" chasing me throughout the school trying to kill me. _As hard as she tried to believe nothing was wrong, she found herself slowly moving deeper into the shadow, as she was careful to not make a single sound until she reached the wall, Bo's words echoing in her mind _something not right. _The noise was continued by a pair of muffled whisper, from which informed her at they were looking for something. She reached her wand as she heard a pair of footsteps clamber up the stairwell, the whispers seemingly more urgent, rushed and rather familiar.

"You don't know that!"

"She's smart and powerful as fuck but so were all the others!"

"But-"

By the time they turned into the dark hallway, the air stilled as they found Dani stepping out of the shadow still partly hidden in the shadows with her wand pointed directly at them the killing curse on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes wide in surprise as she found two very familiar girls both who she knew well, one in light blue and green scarf of Zane house, the other in the golden yellow and dull brown cloak of the Negrese. The Fairy (Fairies is a common nickname for the Zane house, since their house symbol is a fairy) had a heart shape face tinted a light olive color along which high cheekbones and wavy dark chocolate colored hair that stopped at her shoulder where it started to curl that guys found attractive. Her dark brown eyes stared at her which a mixer of relief, shock, fear and confusion and a slowly a wide smile formed as her plain white cami dress fluttered a bit in the wind and the bunny slippers that she had given her for her birthday stood out the most against the darkness along with a sliver dog tag that hung loosely around her neck; The other girl equally as happy to see Danielle alive and kicking even if she was threating them flung her small body at her in hug sobbing preceding to knocking her over.

"Evie, since you are currently the only sane person in this hallway, can you get Lucy the bloody hell off me!" Evelyn Gia Bandcroft who felt a tad bad for Dani sighed softly in compliance as she took a step toward them grabbing Lucy's large t-shirt that fit her like a dress and began to try pull her off, the basic _Wingardium Amtio _never one appearing in her mind at is until Dani who couldn't get to the wand that was knocked out her hand or didn't want to mentally scar them by using her lost magic had gotten rather frustrated and growl out

"You have three options left, one use your amazing simple Lost Magic, two use magic, and three spend until morning like this."

Light bulb finally appear over Evie's head as she waved her wand

"_Windarium Amtio" _

And Lucy was flung off Dani into the air until she calmed down once more where she whispered loud enough for Danielle to hear and Evelyn who had already known scowl down as wiped away another a stray tear from her cheek while trembling in anger.

"They killed him…. He's.. He...Sam's dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's dead. Those horrid words echoed in the confines of her mind, every other thought forgotten or push out, as the words endlessly began to taunt her. She had lost yet another friend against the cruel game Fate insisted she play, and lost in game she doubted she could ever win. She had gone through worse, seen worse by now she shouldn't feel the suffocating weight of guilt settling uncomfortably in her stomach nor the unbearable sadness of loss that made it hard to breath but however hard she tried to guard off her heart against the game's expected and unwanted result, she just couldn't. It was the first time she had felt so useless, so beaten. Her head felt like it weighted more than a ton and the high intelligence she was constantly praised on felt more than useless as Danielle somehow though to managed to glanced toward Evie in hopes of a sly grin and a teasing "_Got you_!" followed by a chase around the grounds and the sure promise of a prank war, the game never truly forgotten it's deadly promise faintly lingering.

Her luck had run out years ago, it seem for what she found tore her heart to shreds, she found not the smiling face of one her best mate but a girl was trying her hardest not to cry as she kept her eyes lock on the sliver dog tag she had taken to fiddle with when she was upset, but what she found when she looked once at Lucy hurt so much worst; At Lucy floating form as she mourned for the brother they had all grown to love, her dark brown hair tangle and wet from the tears she shed, her slim nose stuffy and red as she cried. Danielle knew that Evie would change it in a heartbeat all if it wasn't for the Taboo Lock on our lost magic, setting rules for them to follow like messing with life and death.

They would never see his soft doe eyes twinkling with warm and amusement as they told him about various pranks they had drag Lucy into or running away from "Oberon king of the Zane" as they called their favorite Warden nor his kind smile as he tried his best to comfort them with his cheesy jokes, never again would they sit by his bed at yelling at him for his stupidly kind nature as he had taken on someone else's grief or traumas. Never again. She didn't bother to ask who or why, at the moment it didn't matter as much as it should, Danielle knew that if he was still alive he would no doubt smile softly and asked if he could grieve for them so they wouldn't have to cry, so she did what she knew he would want make them smile because without him or them she would have fallen with no one waiting to catch her.

"Luce, do you remember his last words?" Evie finally let go of the dog tag and looked at her curiously the tears that threated clouding her eyes as wondering what the hell she was planning that was until Lucy stopped crying. Danielle was no idiot, Sam had witnessed too many deaths and grieve many times too leave Luce without saying something to ease the pain momentarily and make them smile.

"It wasn't your fault so don't cried about me too much okay, you look so much prettier when you smile Luce." Lucy whispered as she wiping away her tears, and since was no longer trying to give Danielle a death by hug so her feet were now safely on the hard wood floor. Danielle raise an eyebrow just to make sure she was safe as she pick up her wand before continuing down the steps leaving them there in the silence before shouting out from the stairwell " By the way Luce, who killed Sam?" Their eyes widen as they glanced at each other as they knew their dearest Dani was going to as they called it 'Check Mate' soon if they didn't stop her. "Shit." They both agreed

* * *

.

Putting it lightly she was pissed. Not once in the her sixteen years did she want to curse the asses of her idiot friends to fly away and shit on them more than at that moment in time. Ten seconds. That how long it would have taken them to say "Oh by the way, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY FUCKING DEATH EATERS!" and warn her from complete shock as she was surrounded by the nasty morning breath and stench of dried blood of insane psychopaths who were eyeing her exposed curves since her shirt had ridden up. She was really pissed. At least she was stuck with the equally shocked and sleep deprived infamous Nathaniel Blackwood.

Nathaniel had dark tint with a diamond cut face that suited his black dread locks, his right eyebrow revealing three sliver studded piercing and his light green were for once unguarded and cold and a ghost smile found its way his hard and usually threating face that among other things made people assume the worst about him. He was undoubtedly lean as was seen by his open white knitted vest with black buttons displaying the small beginnings of a tone chest and wore a stripped black and white cotton pajamas pants his feet bare to the rocky terrain. Nathaniel was according to a very flustered Evie during a _very_ _interesting_ and amusing game of truth or dare was"A fine piece of American ass who I would love to shag me completely senseless." Among other very naughty things but needless to say, their drink had been laced with Veritaserum that night but for once not by Danielle. She would never see Nate or chocolate the same way after that incident last year ever. Danielle couldn't help to mention to Evie that night that she was pretty good friends with that same rumored violent outcast and let's just say Evie wanted a Unbreakable vow – she heard about it from some pureblood prat in her first year- and ending up with an introduction.

"Dani did you forget my apple today?" She could feel his teasing tone at their inside joke, as she rolled out of the way of a rather weak Unforgiving as she scoffed at the thought of falling to such an overrated spell before smirking as she retorted." I don't think it would respond to you since you know what they say; an apple a day keeps the bastards away." He chuckled lightly as he used his dark purple and black hornbeam to casted _Ave Venda_ the death eaters effetely turning them into lambs for the lions, the spell itself was rather simple in its casting as it was just a circled V but the effect could be devastating in any hands according to the caster intent and current state of mind, in this case it started off with a simple golden plum that radiated a warmth that confused the Death Eaters who were certainly not expecting that, the plum seemed to lull them to trance before concentrating into a small bulb. Nate then cast _Awardienum Ave _around them creating a shield of pure darkness just as the bulb expanded in a matter of seconds, the light no longer warm but filled malice as it surrounded them all the light gnawing at the Death eater like a deadly virus, consuming them at such a speed that they couldn't scream in pain for there was not a trace of them left. The shield around them protected them from the curse around them until faded away much like the light had into the skyline as it found nothing left to eat.

"Ouch, that stings." He said with a certain mirth before turning to her and scratching his head awkwardly, his expression serious and his smile was chased away by a frown, she knew then it was one of the rare times he wanted her help. Nathaniel not that she would ever care to admit aloud, was much better than her when it came to formulating a logical plans of attack, when It came to pranks or battle he was one of the best and often she would need his help in planning where her pranks would cause the most chaos so she knew he had already thought up of a plan. "Danielle I know you hate using your Lost Magic frankly I would hate it too, but can you sense well… you know, of the Death Eater giving us of map of where their number are concentrated and who needs help." Any trace of a smile vashised, Danielle's confident blue eyes were blank as she processed what he asked of her, _Use __**it**__ to save her friends' lives and face those deviating side effects or just walk away… again._

* * *

Had a soul stumbled across a certain fifth floor corridor, they would have certainly have screamed at the sight presented in front of them. Soft golden light streamed from old fashioned lamplights that hung from the high ceiling, its usual green walls that were void of details were splattered with the thick crimson of blood and the terrified scream of a now lifeless soul echoed trying to keep itself alive for moments longer before it to was taken by death as it was overrun with suffocating silence. Red. It's was all you focus on, the blob of red and black that slowly took back it's human form, standing over a massive pile of Death Eaters his brown eyes darkened as they burning with fury and a scowl that could bring even the bravest Baluar to their knees in fear. His hair colored scarlet red darkened in the shadows, and much like the rest of him dripped in blood, as his grip on the sword soften. The sword at one point in time was a regular Broadsword from a suit of armor that stands guard in the hallway before a set of thick dark black rules written in ancient runes appeared as the boy grabbed the sword as it twisted it's shape to adjust to his liking. The fifth year by the name of Miles Fortis stood in his bloody white and black checker pants with the golden badge of a Warden as surrounded by bodies with a regal and truly threating aura worthy of his title as "Oberon, king of the Zane."

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of the Lyceum, forms are still open so send in your OCs and shout out to Reven228 for winning my top secret contest, I hope you enjoyed my surprise – not that it's that big off one but you know- but also making a male Erza with Freed's powers giving him even more brownie points. I mean a MALE ERZA, I got to hide my chocolates he's worst then Remus on any day of the month, yes on full moons too. So it was my first day of school yesterday and I gotta tell you, I never want to grow up never ever. I feel oldish now that I'm in high school and making friends is really hard so I can't just go up to a person and two seconds later you're besties, I feel so alone in all my class… but that doesn't mean I'll forget about the story so don't worry!**

**Wardens are Prefects of the Lyceum **

**Zane is Romanian for Fairies**

**Negrese is Romanian for Brownies**

**Balaur is Romanian for Dragon**


End file.
